


Would you rather be the architect of what we might create?

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, NXT Revolution, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Pining, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love?, because I need it, by any means, mpreg!Seth, that's a thing we're doing now, unprotected sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's life has always been a shit storm. When everything seems to be going his way, something happens to rip away all of his hard work.</p><p>While he's World Heavyweight Champion, and going to retain it for what's supposed to be a while, he just <i>has</i> to get pregnant. That's how his life works, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Architects by Rise Against which, along with You Had Me at Hello by A Day to Remember, inspire this fic.
> 
> As I said on tumblr (teamambrollins23.tumblr.com go follow me) this was supposed to be a request, but I decided just to do it myself. (If you want to do it yourself, feel free too. Just make sure to credit me or whatever.) I am, however, asking for any music you might listen to while reading this fic/any Ambrollins fic, and you will be credited. I'd also love some artwork. That shit is cool as fuck.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters mentioned are property of the WWE. I don't make any money off of this. This is all completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. I still don't own WWE, and that makes me sad.**

**Warning: rough sex, everything else is listed in the tags**

**Thank you for reading. All feedback is appreciated and makes me smile :)**

Chapter One:

The only thing Seth hadn't expected when he left The Shield was for his addiction to Dean to grow stronger. He figured it wouldn't get _better_. Not right away, anyhow.

But it's been a goddamn year and all he can think about is _Dean, Dean, Dean.._ and they've never even fucked because Dean likes women. Not that Ambrose would give him the time of day, not anymore. He likes to pretend Seth doesn't exist outside of the ring.

Back in FCW. Dean paid him no attention, and Seth would chase after him. Trying to get some sort of reaction. It was pathetic.

Now, he just looks. Staring like one of those obsessed stalkers, watching the brunette's every movement. After what he did, he knows he doesn't deserve to talk to Dean.

Besides, he'd just get punched in the face.

Way to fucking go, Seth. Spent four fucking years pining over a straight guy who's hated your guts for half the time you've known him. Way. To. Go.

Tonight, June second, Seth is feeling particularly low. He's missed being with his brothers for three hundred and sixty five days, missed seeing Dean's smile for thirty one million five hundred thirty six thousand seconds. His birthday was total shit. The Authority threw him some bullshit party that was more of a show of their dominance than a celebration of his birth.

After the live show, Seth said "Fuck this shit" and found the closest bar to the shit motel he's staying at. After plopping in the closest seat, he ordered a glass of whiskey, and they've just kept coming.

It's well past two by the time he stumbles out of a cab, fiddling with his keys. He can't hold them right, his hands are shaking.

Just like his life, Seth can't get a grip on it.

He's just been so paranoid as of late. Dean stole his fucking belt, Brock Lesnar supposed to be returning soon. Lord knows he's going to get his ass kicked.

Not to mention that everyone is saying he isn't a good wrestler, that he's garbage and doesn't deserve to be champion.

Excuse him for getting defensive, but they don't know what it's like to be Seth Rollins. They don't know how hard he's worked to get where he's at, not just as champ but in the WWE. They don't know how hard it was betraying his brothers. They don't endure the boos, the nasty names, and all of the other petty shit fans do or say to him.

They don't know how _hard_ it is to be Seth Rollins.

Especially when the only person he wants to be with is acting like he's not real.

"You forgot how t'open a door, or somethin'?"

Seth sighs loudly. This is the last thing he needs tonight. His heart hurts enough. "What do ya want, Dean? 'M not in the mood."

Ambrose smirks. "I am _always_ in the mood." He says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

God, he wants to kiss him.

"Wha' was that? Can't hear ya when ya mumble, princess." Ambrose asks, cupping his ear. Seth raises his eyebrows.

"Didn't say anythin'."

"Really? Cause it sounded like ya said you wanna kiss someone." The brunette tilts his head slightly. Damn his fucking attractive face. Damn it straight to hell. "Wanna kiss me, princess?"

Seth means to say 'No' but it comes out more like a "Yes".

Dean's eyes widen at his mispronunciation of the word as they turn a shade darker. "Why didn't ya just say so."

Seth is so confused that he doesn't realize Dean's kissing him until the man's teeth are biting his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open and shoving his tongue inside. He's kissing Dean back with force. Fingers raking through his messy hair, teeth scraping against lips. Dean is pressing him against the door, hands gripping his hips like it's life or death. There will surely be bruises tomorrow.

As far as first kisses go, it's definitely the most violent he's ever had.

(He's not complaining)

"Open the fucking door, scumbag." Dean growls, biting his ear. Seth shoves the brunette away from him, but he only moves half an inch. Somehow, some way, he manages to slide his stupid key card through the thing and open the door.

He's never been so happy to be inside a room before.

Ambrose is pushing him towards the bed, locking the door behind him. "Lube?" Seth shakes his head. It's not like this is something he planned for.

Dean nods, reaching for Seth's skinny jeans. "Guess'll have to improvise."

Rollins shudders. "Don't wanna jus' shove yourself into me?"

Ambrose moans softly, starting to push the blue material down the younger man's thighs. "Maybe nex'time, sweet cheeks."

Seth steps out of his jeans, kicking them to the side, and begins taking off Ambrose's clothes as well. Through their frantic movements and occasional kissing, they manage to get naked and on the bed.

On his hands and knees, Seth feels Dean puts his hands on his ass, spreading him open and flicks his tongue inside. A jolt shoots up his back, and he lets out an involuntary moan.

"Like that, bitch?" Dean snarls, spitting at his hole. Seth can't do anything but moan in response as the older man licks him.

It's over way to soon, as he doesn't even feel that open, but suddenly Dean is flipping him around. His head penetrating Seth's hole. Ambrose doesn't even bother asking if the high flyer is alright, if this is okay. Just keeps thrusting.

It fucking burns, but the feeling of passion and lust and _holyshitthiscan'tbereal_ overwhelms the pain. Dean's teeth graze the side of his neck, making their way to bite on the younger's collar bone.

The brunette sets a quick, rough rhythm that fills him up in no time. Balls slapping against his ass, teeth biting into his body - lower lip, collar bone, jaw, neck - wherever he can reach without breaking the pace, Seth knows he isn't going to last long. If the occasional stuttering of his hips is anything to go by, neither is Dean.

"You're so fu-fuckin' beautif-ful you asshole, you know that? D-do you know what yo-your stupid face do-oes to me everyday?" Dean asks, stuttering through his pants as he pounds, unmercifully, into Seth's prostate. He digs his fingernails into Rollins's shoulders. "I wanna-a mark you up, let ev-veryone see what _I_ did to you."

"Fuck, Dean." Seth moans, his fingers grabbing the man's curls.

"Fuckin' love it when y-you say my name." Dean growls. "Fucking assho-ole. I hate y-you, fuckin' do, but I-I can't st-top thinkin' 'bout your fuckin' f-face."

With one last thrust, Seth comes. He close his eyes, and screams Dean's name as he does.

When he opens his eyes, he's light headed, and Dean's getting dressed.

"If anyone ever asks, this never happened." Ambrose says as he pulls on his pants.

Seth's heart sinks to his stomach. Oh, right. This was just some meaningless one night stand.

"Except Ro. Because he has to know. We don't keep secrets from our brothers."

Fan-fucking-tastic. Not only is he a dirty secret, but Reigns is going to tear his head off.

Why is this his life?

Seth doesn't sag anything. Even if his throat wasn't clamped shut, he knows he shouldn't, it's not his place. He did what he did, made a deal with the devil. Does he regret it? Sure. But he doesn't get to say it, doesn't deserve to.

Dean is kissing him with force, multiple times. It turns to small pecks, and then he turns to leave. Rollins forces his mouth to stay shut, afraid something might slip out if he doesn't.

He's still biting his lip, holding his breath, even after the door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lot rougher, it was in my head anyways. Rereading it, this didn't live up to my expectations. Now I'm sad. I also don't drink, so I don't know what that feels like. Hope I didn't let you guys down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter. Just my way of carrying you through Money in the Bank and then a time skip shall happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, nor am I Vince McMahon (I'm still very sad about this), so they're not mine. I make no money off of this. This story is completely fiction, and has nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Homophobia, homophobic language. There's a lot of that. Revelation of unprotected sex. None of that happens in this chapter, but it will in the next one. Just so you can be prepared.**

**I'm done talking now. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two:

Seth feels like shit the next day. And the day after that.

Even when he's warming up for Smackdown, he feels worse than garbage.

"You okay, boss?" Jamie asks, his eyes full of concern. Seth just nods, not exactly sure if he can trust his voice right now. Which is just another misfortune added onto his life because he has a promo in five minutes.

Oh god, he has to see Dean in five minutes.

Seth hasn't seen him since that night...

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Fuck._

"You sure you're okay? Your face is as white as my momma's hair." Jamie questions again, looking like he's two seconds away from calling nine-one-one.

Seth sighs. "I'm _fine_. Now stop asking."

"Sorry for askin', boss." Noble apologizes, hanging his head in silent defeat.

Great, now he fucking feels like a piece of shit. This is great. Fucking great.

"Mr. Rollins, you're up." One of the backstage producers says, poking his head inside. Seth nods. "Wish me luck."

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

It doesn't go horribly. He says his lines, Dean says his. (He doesn't have that much luggage, thank you very much. And there was only once, when he had a bum wrist, where he admitted defeat and asked for assistance. Dean hadn't even let him finish talking before taking the bag. Asshole.)

Seth's heart continues to break once he's backstage, safe inside his private locker room. Here, it's okay for him to hurt. To let his guard down. To take down the barriers and let it all out.

He's glad J&J learned that after coming in contact with his former brothers, their "boss" needs time alone. He isn't sure what he'd do if they were here right now.

His mind is a personal torturing device. Always making him think about Dean.

Making him picture those gorgeous eyes, those dimples. His smooth voice. Whenever he used to sing right before shows to get them pumped, whenever he looked right at Seth during the softer songs.

Whenever he looked at Seth. Period. With his big, trusting eyes. Usually so open, portraying his total happiness.

It makes him ache, physically, wanting the brunette's eyes on him.

Just like they were Tuesday night.

Goddamn it.

Seth presses his fists against the sides of his skull, willing the image to go away.

It doesn't work..

**SHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELDSHIELD**

Roman wins.

So does Seth.

He should be happy,but he's not. He had the match perfectly under control, then Kane and J&J had to come down and fuck with everything he did.

Tracing his fingers on the SR on the side, he knows he didn't earn it. He didn't win by himself.

He never does. It's such bullshit. He's a good goddamn wrestler, he can prove it. They just won't give him the fucking chance.

He still feels like shit, too. He might have the flu, or something.

"I'm going to the hotel." Seth tells Jamie.

Noble looks shock. "B-but boss, don't you wanna celebrate?" Seth repeats what he said with more force, emphasizing each word. The smaller man just nods in acceptance.

He'll apologize in the morning, he just needs to be alone for tonight...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**I read morning sickness starts at, like, four weeks if you even get it. Not gonna go all researchy and stuff. That's about as much Googling as I'll do for right now. Feel free to judge me out of the building in the comments.**

**I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I started writing with mpreg at the very beginning of my writing "career", but it was never serious. Please forgive me.. and comment. Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter Three:

_six weeks later_

Seth managed to fend off anyone going after his belt. He's still part of The Authority, obviously, but they've ordered J&J and Kane to stay in the back. Seth's been winning, and he feels fucking great about it.

Or, he should. He's happy, yes, but he feels drained after every match. The only thing he wants to do is go to the hotel and sleep. Jamie has been expressing his concern everyday, and Joey's been using his facial muscles to show how upset he is whenever Seth refuses to see the trainer. He doesn't need them to fret over him, he's fine. Even if he feels like a zombie.

He thinks maybe - just _maybe_ \- he's underestimating his condition.

This morning is the third straight where he's puked his guts out. He hadn't even eaten anything yet, and his stomach decided to empty itself.

After splashing some cold water on his face, Seth pulls on some slacks and a white polo (have to try and look nice for his bosses, at least). He's brushing his hair back into a bun when he decides that talking to a trainer couldn't hurt. He could have the flu, and getting others infected because he's to stubborn to get help would make him feel worse.

 _Doctors are nice people._ Seth thinks, grabbing his phone and keys.

~

"You're actually seeing a trainer?" Jame gasps, looking up at him in shock. Seth nearly rolls his eyes.

"I just don't want anyone else getting sick, that's all." Seth says, shrugging casually. "It's not a big deal. Don't make it one."

"Yes, boss."

"For the hundredth time Jamie, you don't have to call me boss."

"Yes... um?"

The Iowan throws his shorter companion a look. "Just say okay and move on."

"Okay." Jamie agrees, looking sheepishly down at his feet. Seth pats him and Joey on the shoulder before dismissing himself.

~

Seth taps on Adam Pearce's door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Adam answers, giving him a friendly smile. He shuts the door behind him, heart speed increasing.

"So, what's up?" Adam asks, sitting down in his seat. Seth crosses his arms over his chest - the only way to prevent stuffing them inside his small pockets - and clears his throat.

"I've just been feelin' kinda.. weird."

Pearce raises his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Oh, it's not much. Probably nothin' serious." Seth huffs, "I've just been really tired, like, all the time. I started throwin' up a couple weeks ago... um.."

"Have you experienced weight gain?"

Seth sighs. Even his CrossFit time has been cut down due to his constant exhaustion. "A bit." Is it noticeable?

Adam hums, "I believe I have your diagnosis, Mr. Rollins."

Well, shit. That was fast. "Great."

"Because I'm a professional, I'm required to ask some important questions that will be awkward. My deepest apologies if you become uncomfortable, but it's necessary," Adam explains, "When was the last time you participated in sexual intercourse with a male?"

Seth hopes he isn't blushing (even though he feels like it). "Around six weeks ago."

"Ah." The trainer hums again, "Did this encounter include penetration and the exchange of bodily fluids?"

What the fuck kind of questioning is this? "Er.. yeah."

Adam nods, "And you do indeed carry the male gestation gene?"

"Think so."

"Well, Mr. Rollins. This won't be proven until a few tests are performed," He says slowly, "but I highly believe that you're currently passing through the embryonic stage of your pregnancy."

The Iowan's heart drops to his stomach, "What?"

Adam gives him an understanding look. "You're going to be a father, Seth."

What? Him? With _Dean Ambrose_? No. That's just -no. How is this his life?

"How could this have happened?" Seth mutters, more or less to himself.

"Men are more prone to becoming pregnant than our female counterparts." Adam says, voice flat. "Now, you obviously will have to take the following nine months off-"

"I can't miss that much ring time." Seth snaps. He's the World Heavyweight Champion, at the top of his game, he can't just go away. That's - that's -

"Well, I can recommend you to a proven abo-"

" _No._ " That's something he'd never do. Especially without asking Dean fi-

Oh fuck. He has to tell Dean. Holy shit.

How does he manage to fuck up so much with one person?

"Okay," Seth nods, "Can I leave now?"

"You need to call in Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley right after this, but yes."

Seth stumbles out of the room, his heart racing.

Fuck. How could this have happened? He thought they were safe..

Think? He didn't think that night. How could he? It was _Dean_ \- it's always been Dean - the man he's fallen for and wanted for years, mixed with the dangerous combination of lust and alcohol.

Seth finally reaches his locker room, where he pushes the door. He closes it. Leaning on the wood, he slides down to the ground. He's so in shock. How will he tell Hunter and Stephanie? His parents? Dean?

Roman's going to fucking kill him.

~

**A/N: Basically how mpreg works in this 'verse is that it's not called male pregnancy, it's called male gestation because doctors like using big words that confuse people. Only certain people carry this gene, and it's hereditary. Men carry babies like women, and they're birthed via c section. As stated in the story above, guys are much more prone to pregnancy than women because they can get pregnant anytime, any place. There isn't a specific time, if you know what I mean... And that's why homosexuality is frowned upon big time in this 'verse, especially for athletes 'cause it's so inconvenient. Basically everything else is the same. I feel like there's more, but I can't remember. If there's anything you want cleared up, hit me up in the comments or on Tumblr (where I'll be posting updates, and possibly sneak peaks! And 'cause I'm awesome!)**

**Sorry that was so long. I'm going to stop talking now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**A/N: Look, I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated this in WAY too long, and I'm terribly sorry about that. Go ahead and hate me or whatever if you choose, but know I actually decided to update this for you all. I hope you enjoy.**

**You can all thank OurDeal for giving me ideas. She's also very sick right now and I'm hoping this'll cheer her up!**

Chapter Four:

Triple H and Stephanie, at first, were a mixed bunch of emptions. Hunter ranged from pride to protection, and Stephanie shock to concern (over her company). Then, Seth told them who the undeniable father was and, yeah.

He's never seen someone so pissed off. Except maybe Dean.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips, lips thinned out, as her face turned red. Hunter was stuck in a state of shock and confusion as Seth tried to explain what happened and how.

Then Stephanie flipped and said she was forced to revoke his title and remove him from the Authority. If anyone ever found out about his dirty little secret, he'd be fucked.

So, one down, two to go. So far, things aren't looking so bright. He isn't sure what Dean's reaction will be, but surely his parents will be accepting and will support him.

They always do and that's why he loves them.

Seth's heart is beating as he knocks on Dean's and Roman's dressing room door. He just got done revealing his secret to the Authority - an encounter he didn't expect and made him really upset - and he wants to just get this over with.

The sooner he can get out of this arena the better. After all, it's unlikely he'll be needed for the foreseeable future.

"Who is it?" Dean calls through the door.

Seth gulps, his throat drying up a little. "It's- It's Seth."

"Go away." Ambrose says a moment later.

"There's something very important I need to speak to you about." Seth runs a hand over his face. It's probably not worth even attempting to break the door down, or else he would try. "I'm not going to pull any funny business, I promise. I just need to have a serious conversation with you and I'll be on my merry way. So, please, just let me in."

"You can come in, but if you try anything we'll whoop your ass. That's a promise." Roman's voice booms through the door, followed by the sound of the lock unlocking.

Oh, great. Both of them at once. It's like Stephanie and Trips all over again.

Seth opens the door and shuts it quietly behind him. Dean is taping his wrists, already dressed in his ring gear, and doesn't look up at him. Roman is dressed up as well, but he's staring at the Iowan with intent and curiosity.

"Out with it Rollins." The Samoan orders, gesturing for him to start.

Seth wrings his hands together, overcome by a fit of nerves. "Ambrose, do you remember a couple weeks ago when we -"

"It didn't mean shit." Dean huffs, still not looking up at him.

"I'm not saying it did." Seth replies. Does he always have to make everything so difficult?

"Then out with it, don't got all night ya know." Ambrose says, finally looking at him. He looks ticked off.

"You see, something happened then that.. that.. is really important." He wants to slap himself for even saying that, but he can't find the right words in his scattered mind.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Unless you're sayin' I knocked ya up, which-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

The room goes tense, he can feel it in the air. Both of his former brothers stiffen, overcome by shock. Rspecially Dean.

"They're announcing at the top of the show I'll be stripped of my title due to injury, and I'll be kept off TV for the entire time." Seth explains, eyes averting to the floor. "I know this situation isn't ideal, so I don't expect you to be there. Hell, you don't even have to care. I just wanted you to know in case anyone ever found out."

"You seriously think I wouldn't be there?" Dean asks. Seth looks back up at him, hands in his pockets. "That's - that's my kid."

"I realize that, but I'm the one carrying it. You hate me, remember?" Seth points out. "And you can be in their life, but not necessarily in mine if that makes things any easier."

Dean rubs a hand over his face, sighing. "Out of all the people I've slept with, it just had to be you."

Seth's heart breaks at that. Sure, he broke Dean's trust when he broke up the Shield. He understands what he did, and everything after that, only further hurt him. It was fucked up, sure. Does he regret it? Sometimes.

But to say he's worse than the people Dean's slept with - and, if his stories are anything to go by, there's been a lot - who were strippers, hookers, or nameless strangers who he never gave a damn about. That really shoves a knife deep into his heart.

"Well, if you need me, you know were to find me." Seth says and leaves, quickly. There are tears brimming his eyelids, and his chest is hurting.

His brothers still hate him, the Authority thinks he's a disgrace. He literally has no one left at this point (besides his real family, but he won't be able to see them for a couple more days).

Seth opens the door to his locket room and sits down. He plans on watching the beginning of Raw and leaving. There's no point in being here anymore 

He already knew most of the people in this arena greatly dislikes him, but he always had Joey, Jamie, Kane, or Hunter to make him forget about the others. Now...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been struggling with some health issues caused by a reagitated concussion (something I've dealt with quite often. As an ex teenage hockey player, I had several hard bumps on the noggin that has fucked me up on more than one occasion.), and I haven't been able to write anything until the 13th. I'm so terribly sorry I didn't get this chapter posted when I had originally planned, and I hope you can all forgive me.**

Chapter Five:

Dean's mind is a frenzy of mixed emotions.

On one hand, he's super fucking ecstatic. He's going to be a _father_ , something he never thought he'd be. He's actually going to have the little princess or the little prince he always dreamed of. He could show his child what it meant to having a caring, loving father - something Dean himself never had.

On the other, it's with _Seth_ , his arch nemesis. The same Seth who beat his brothers with a chair so he could take a joy ride up to glory. The same Seth who cheated to win basically all of his matches. The same Seth who promised Dean and Roman that the Shield would be everlasting, that they'd go down in history as the greatest stable of this new era, only to destroy it with malice. The same Seth who curb stomped Dean through cinder blocks and tried to end his career. The same Seth who tucks his tail between his legs and hides behind his washed up monster and his cabbage patch kids.

So, excuse him if he's not too enthusiastic on being tied to this chicken shit weasel for the rest of his life.

It's not that Dean hates him, he's in love with Seth, actually. And that's why it all hurts so much.

He can't imagine trying to have this.. this family with Seth without it hurting. One day, Seth is going to find someone and fall in love to start his own family, and Dean'll just have to watch from the sideline while the only person he's ever truly felt connected to gets whisked away.

At least now Seth can't just leave him in the dust. Seth has to acknowledge his presence, or Dean will force his way in. Either way, it's his kid, and he wouldn't leave Seth to do it all on his own.

"You okay, man?" Roman asks, giving him a concerned look. Dean huffs, running a hand through his short hair. Out of all the fucked up situations he expected to happen today, this wasn't one of them.

"I'm fine." Dean replies, averting his gaze to the televeision as the Authority's music starts to play.

To say neither of them look happy would be a great understatement.

"WWE Universe and folks at home.. I have some bad news that will drastically effect our company." Triple H beings. He has a giant frown implanted into his face. It's actually kind of funny. "Our champion, our Future, Seth Rollins has come down with a nasty injury that will have him sidelined until next year."

The crowd is stunned into silence. In this modern society, people know about things before they happen. For an "injury" to happen to someone so prominent in the WWE to not be spoiled makes no sense to them.

Well, Rollins technically isn't injured, so it does make sense.

"As of right now, we have to vanquish the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Stephanie continues. "A tournament will be set into place to crown our new champion. Starting next week on Monday Night Raw, sixteen superstars will square off in this ring until we have a decisive winner. The lineup will be posted on the WWE website tomorrow morning. For now, enjoy your show."

Dean shrivels up his nose. He hopes Roman goes to the finals, because he'll probably end up winning the whole tournament if he does. He'd hope for himself, but he doesn't really want that drama right now.

"... It's a shame Seth Rollins will be injured for so long, but I'm so excited for this tournament." Michael Cole voices his opinion from the announce table, and he sounds rather genuine.

"Who could be a better champion - wait, what's that?" JBL begins, only to cut himself off. The camera switches to the titantron.

Seth is shown walking, a glum look on his face, to tbe parking lot as he fiddles with his keys. It looks normal at first, until he sees Brock Lesnar stalking him in the background.

"Oh hell no." Dean growls, jumping to his feet. He hears Roman's voice behind him telling him not to go, but he can't stop now.

Seth is in danger, his child is in danger, and that isn't going to fly with Dean Ambrose.

He feels faster than lightning as he sprints full speed to the parking lot. His heart beats rapidly against his ribcage. His lungs start to plead for oxygen, but he pushes himself forward. He has to.

"You thought you could outrun me, you little weasel?"

"What the fuck?!"

"No, no, no, no."

Dean hears the pleading in Seth's voice as he turns the corner. Lesnar is only a few feet away from Rollins, a cold smile on his face.

He doesn't think.

(He probably should start.)

Dean leaps onto the Beast Incarnate, taking him down and swinging wildly. Lesnar is surprised at first, and he takes the attack before throwing Dean off of him.

He kicks Lesnar back down, grabs Seth's hand, and runs in the opposite direction.

Roman pulls up in their rental as they reach the gate opening the arena parking lot. Dean yanks the backseat door open, and he and Rollins get inside.

He leans his head back against the seat, panting, wiping sweat off his face.

"What was that?" Seth asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Me protectin' you. Get used to it." Dean replies through gasped breaths. "As long as my baby is inside of you, no one but Ro and I are allowed to touch you without permission."

"Believe that." Roman mumbles from the drivers seat. "I hope you guys know you're probably going to be in deep shit. All of that was televised."

~

**A/N: Eh, not what I wanted, but it's there. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Anyone else wanna bitch about Raw? Hit me up on Tumblr at teamambrollins23.tumblr.com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly. **

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**A/N: My goal is to finish this by December 6th as a deal with OurDeal. So, yeah. Frequent updates will happen.. hopefully.**

**As you can tell from the tags, there is now going to be kind of like an NXT Revolution. That is a thing. Came from the depths of my mind and now I have to do it. I don't watch NXT all that often so I'm not quite sure how to do NXT people or who some of them are, character wise. If you'd like to see your favorite NXT wrestler as part of the Revolution-ish type thing, leave his or her name down at the bottom and how you would like him or her to be a part of the thing.**

Chapter Six:

Dean and Roman get Seth and his stuff back to their hotel room, all jacked up on adrenaline. The entire night Dean felt like he was going to self combust with... with _emotions_.

He doesn't know how he feels about the whole.. thing. He wants a kid.. He wants Seth... He's afraid of getting hurt all over again.

Ugh. Fuck.

They spent the next two days going to house shows, avoiding people, and hiding in whatever room they happened to be staying in for the night. It felt like an eternity - no one really spoke because they didn't know what to say to each other, or even how to begin.

There was, of course, a ginormous elephant in the room.

Dean doesn't like elephants.

 _Anyways_. They're - they being Dean and Roman. Dean instantly shot down the idea of Seth going out there because who the fuck knows what Hunter and Stephanie could possibly have planned for them. Excuse him if he wants to protect his unborn child. - suiting up for Smackdown when Mr. Awkward brings up a good point.

"What are we even doing?" Seth randomly blurts out, the first real thing he's said in seventy-two hours. "I mean, there has to be a kayfabe reason for why Dean helped me since we can't state the truth.

Roman purses his lips. "It's not believeable Dean'd just help your scum ass out because Lesnar was gonna eat you."

"I did it cause Seth was our spy."

They both stare at Dean, eyes filled with confusion and eyebrows raised. The Cincinnati native sighs, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"Think about it. We send Seth to join the Authority, find some dirt on 'em so we can come up with a plan to take 'em down and get control of the company." When did he become to smart one? Like, hello. "We decided to make it seem like we hated each other so our secret alliance would never be suspected."

"You saving Seth on camera was just an accident - which is true." Roman mumbles, completing his thought.

"I guess that makes sense." Rollins agrees, looking at the wall, deep in thought. "Except they're gonna want to go to war now. So, you'll need an army of one hundred percent loyal soldiers who have no bond with Triple H - that or they just dislike the guy. That's going to be difficult to find nowadays."

Dean draws his eyebrows together, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Actually, I think I have an idea."

~

Triple H and Stephanie spent, like, ten minutes complaining how The Lunatic Fringe and his side kick had stolen their Golden Child and were brainwashing him.

Seriously? Brainwashing? Seth Rollins is undeniably one of the stubborn people in the entire existent of life. How in the hell could someone brainwash a person like that? Especially since he was the one who flawlessly played them for two years.

Sometimes these people don't make any damn sense.

Dean and Roman could out of the crowd - together - to signify their unity and to prove they have each other's back one hundred percent.

And that's the god damn truth. Dean knows that,no matter what happens with Seth, he'll always have his brother's back.

The question is, do they have Seth's?

Well, they'll have to pretend to until this.. this thing ends. Possibly beyond then.

"You two really need to learn how to shut your damn mouths." Dean says, showing his annoyance. "Not everythin' is how you think it is."

"You're expecting me to believe that Seth willing allowed you to kidnap him after he was almost attacked by Brock Lesnar?" Hunter inquires.

"We didn't kidnap nobody." Roman says, shakinf his head.

"Seth is ours - he's always been ours - and that hasn't changes over the past year." Dean says, silencing the crowd.

"What are you talking about? Seth has been a part of the Authority since June after he destroyed the Shield and mercilessly beat you both until neither of you were moving." Stephanie says skeptically, her voice smooth.

"The Shield doesn't have to be together on screen to be a force off it. Our brotherhood is still there and now... now we'll get to show it off once again and there's nothing either of you can do to stop that." Dean forces his voice to stay strong and not waiver around the word 'Shield'. His throat closes up once he finishes speaking, but he forces himself to smile.

"Once Seth is all healed up, we'll be back. We'll be by our brother's side as he regains his title.. and we'll take over the company." Roman says confidently, matching the brunette's smile.

"I don't think so." Stephanie says, anger clouding her eyes, making her words drip with venom. "You see, we _run_ this company. We can do whatever we want with your careers. We can never book you in a match again if we wanted. Then there'd be nothing _you_ can do about it."

His conversation with Sami - Solomon, whatever - earlier pops into his head and... suddenly, a brilliant idea pops into his head.

"If we ran this company, we could." Dean says, much to the Authority's surprise. "If we kicked you out of power then.. we'd control our destiny."

Stephanie fakes a laugh, "Real funny, Ambrose."

"I'm bein' serious." Dean persists, moving his hands in every direction. The Samoan is peeking at his brother out of the corner if his eyes, asking silently if he's lost his damn mind. "We build a team and face off against your team... and if we beat you, we'll get the power you have."

"And if you don't accomplish this impossible task - because you're not going to?"

"I don't know, think of somethin'. You're supposed to be the smart ones."

"Fine, Ambrose. I'm giving you three weeks to get your team together." Stephanie agrees, narrowing her eyes. "But anyone who dares to join them, be warned, your life won't be pretty, and you might be out of a job afterwards."

~

Solomon sighs, rubbing his face. He knows that, after the warning Stephanie sent last night, it would be increasingly difficult to get anyone on their side. Plus he has to ask a limited number of people. If anyone spread this rumor before they had all their ducks in a row could potentially be disastorous. Triple H could fire them instantly, considering they're only in developmental, they could he easily disposed of and replaced.

"Finn," Solomon says, keeping his voice down. The Champion raises his eyebrows in question. "I need to talk to you. Privately. And now."

Finn nods and they discreetly enter the janitor's closet.

"Does this have to do with what your friend said on Smackdown last night?" Finn asks, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes."

"Great. How can I help?"

Solomon smiles. Okay, maybe this'll be easier than he thought. "Dean wants to get people from NXT to be his team because we're basically Triple H's future prodigies, the future of his company, and it'll hurt the most."

"Good idea."

"I'm not sure one hundred percent who I should trust besides you so it's going to be tricky getting people on our side." Solomon explains. "Telling one wrong person could result in them relaying the information to Triple H and we'd all be fucked."

Bálor nods, "I've got a few guys I can talk to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**A/N: This was supposed to be posted Friday. It wasn't. I'm an asshole, I know. Please don't bite my head off, I kind of need it. I just felt super bad about writing Seth pretending to be injured for nine months since he will be gone for nine months now. I know it's not my fault, but I'm a severely superstitious person, and the coincidence was just too much for me to bear at the time. So, I stopped writing for a few days. Did this today, hope it's good, I didn't edit it. Thanks for reading, and I'd love some comments.** **Found my profile picture on Tumblr, can't remember from where, but I'm using it as my Tumblr picture and my Kik picture. So, sorry if that's against the creater's wishes, but I've already sworn to not change it for the next 6-9 months.**

Chapter Seven:

"You're gonna do what now?"

Seth is clearly ticked off. His arms are crossed over his torso and his eyes are burning with fire. Roman is bordering between amused and anger as well.

"I'm gonna start the NXT Revolution and take over the WWE."

Okay. When it's put like that, Dean can see how... how preposterous an idea like that may sound. But in hindsight it's a perfect idea.

"It's the only thing we can do now that won't involve our lives being hell, or worse." The Cincinnati native points out. "Say we do end up beating the Authority fair and square, what will happen next if we don't take their power? We'll just keep gettin' treated like dirt with no opportunities ever. Squash match after squash match till we're worse jobbers than Curtis Axel, Heath Slater, and Fandango _combined_.

"Plus, if we want any chance of gettin' people on our side, we gotta go for blood." Dean continues. "We have to aim for their throats, where it'll really fucking hurt and they'll die quickly. The quicker they're out of power, the better we'll all be."

"What happens afterwards?" Seth questions, raising his eyebrows. "Once the Authority is out of power, what will we do then?"

"We'll help the people who assisted us by giving them number one contender spots."

"And who'll make the decisions? Who'll write the card?"

Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, man. We'll figure it out."

"The Authority does so much more than make everyone's but their lives hell and look pretty." Rollins says, rolling his eyes. "There are a lot of executive, business decisions that they deal with. They have to promote their shows and pay per views and approve or disapprove new storylines. They have to find the next location for shows and pay per views _way_ in advance so everything is fully prepared. They have to -"

Roman raises his hands. "Okay, we get it, they're busy ass fuckers. We'll cross that bridge once we get to it. For now, we gotta start formin-"

He pauses, looking at Seth's suddenly very sick face. "Uh, you alright there, man?"

Rollins nods, "Yeah, yeah. I just gotta -" He's up in a second, rushing into the bathroom and puking his guts out. Dean wrinkles his nose and, tentatively, follows him.

He takes Seth's hair, forms it into a makeshift bun, and holds it against the back of his head. Gently, he rubs the younger's back in large, calming circles.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you ," Seth says once he's done, wiping his mouth. "I don't need you to watch after me or take care of me. I'm a grown man and I know how to deal with my own damn problems - especially when I'm the one who's responsible for them."

"This is just as much my faul as it is yours. So I'm going to take care of you until this.. this is over. Then you can push me away, but for the next nine months, I'm going to be right here with you." Dean says, his voice soft. The former champion looks down and bites his lip.

"Are you guys almost done in there?"

~

Solomon walks into Dean's hotel room with Finn, Colin Cassidy, Enzo Amore, and Becky Lynch in tow.

"Sami?" Dean asks. "What is this?"

"The people I recruited." Solomon pouts, "Do you not like them?"

"No, we love them." Roman replies for his brother, smiling and exchanging pleasantries. "It's a real pleasure to have you guys."

"When Solomon told me about the plan, I knew I couldn't say no. I love it there in NXT, but I'd be a fool not to think that, once I got called up, I'd still be allowed to do the things I am today. And that, gentlemen, is why I believe the Authority should be stopped here and now." Finn says, smiling warnly at them.

Damn, that guys accent.

Seth checks his phone to see if he's received a text message yet.

Nope. Nope he did not.

"Is that it, or...?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I might have someone." Seth says quietly from his position a few feet away. "I texted him not long ago."

As if he knew he was being spoken about, a loud banging rattles the door. Feeling as light as a butterfly, Seth opens the door and is engulfed in a full bear hug by one of his favorite people.

"Hey, there, little buddy." Kevin says, smiling into the Iowan's hair.

"Um, Seth," Ambrose clears his throat, breaking his short lived bubble of happiness. A small sign escaping his lips, the man in question steps back and raises his eyebrows, "I don't think anyone but you wants that selfish asshole here. He's completely untrustworthy and it'd just make everyone uncomfortable."

Seth rolls his eyes, "You don't even know Kevin-"

"I know what he's done in the past and I don't like it."

"I've done a fuckton of worse things to you, but I'm here. You have to at least somewhat trust me." Seth argues, making the Cincinnati native squint his eyes, and cross his arms over his chest, "I one hundred percent trust Kevin, I have since we were little dumplings starting out by wrestling in a high school ring in front of like fifty people. He's a good guy even if his character doesn't act like it."

"I don't know, you seemed pretty pissed off at me when Sami and I took your and Jimmy's belts."

"That was _one time_ , and I remember a certain someone who got very upset when he couldn't beat the Briscoes."

Dem sighs, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Seth? Alone."

Rolling his eyes, the former world champion follows. "Look, I know what you're going to say. But you should give Kevin a chance-"

"I don't trust him," Dean hisses, clenching and releasing his fists, "and I have a hard time believin' anyone else out there does."

Closing his eyes, Seth exhales a soft, frustrated sigh. He had a feeling, kind of, that they wouldn't be as accepting of Kevin's appearance as he wished they would. He doesn't know how to make them see that Kevin isn't as bad of a guy as they think he is. He's truly a sweetheart under that rough exterior - an exterior Seth chipped his way into over months of hard work.

"I trust Kevin," Seth says quietly, keeping his eyes closed, "and that's what matters. When you and Roman are off politicking or whatever it is you two need to do that I can't be there for, Kevin will be by my side. He'll protect me, he'll keep me safe, and he won't hurt anyone unless he feels that they're threatening me and, maybe if you give him a chance, he'll do the same for you, too."

Seth opens his eyes to find Dean staring at him, blue eyes full of mixed emotions.

"I know you're going to fret over me and want to stay behind to make sure I'm okay. Roman will insist you go which'll just cause friction and unnecessary bickering. With Kevin, you won't have to worry." Seth adds, keeping his voice low. "This whole thing started because you wanted to protect me and you barely got there in time, right? Kevin will make sure that never happens again. I'm sure he can even get a couple more guys and girls on our side."

Ambrose huffs, squaring his shoulders. "I really don't fuckin' like this, man.. But if you trust him, you can have him. Just know that he's your responsibility. If he starts eatin' Sami or turns into th Hulk, it's on you."

Seth snorts. That analogy fits Kevin perfectly - the more rude, smart ass, Canadian version of the Hulk - infused with a teddy bear.

"Got it, boss. It'll be like babysitting you and Johnny Curtis back in FCW." Seth says and returns to their group. His Canadian friend cocks his head in question, and Seth just nods and smiles.

"As I said before, you ain't allowed to eat anyone. Especially Sami. Just because he's small and cute doesn't mean he won't kick your ass." Dean warns, narrowing his eyes at the larger superstar.

"Why would I eat someone? I'm a Canadian, not a cannibal." The Intercontinental Champion asks, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Dean scoffs, the slightest hint of amusement twinkles in his otherwise emotionless eyes. "Whatever, man. Just know we ain't scared of you."

"Dually noted."

"If we're done getting acquainted," Roman interrupts, using his stern mother voice to lower the increasing amount of aggressive testosterone, "I think it's about time we start getting to work. Leader, if you will."

Seth smiles, getting paper from his bag. "So, let's start with the basics."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**A/N: So, we've apparently the sixth month anniversary of when I initially started this fic. Huh. Never would've guessed. On a higher note, it's Friday the Thirteenth! What a wonderful day to post.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Please comment, kudos, bookmark, or subscribe! I bid you ado until next time we meet.**

Chapter Eight:

Tucking his legs into an Indian style sitting position (or, as children would say, criss cross apple sauce. He should probably start getting acquainted with rhymes like that as soon as possible.) and starts going into detail about what he knows, for a fact, about the Authority.

Stephanie is really the one in charge of everything - business decisions, advertisement, matches, finding the right location for pay per views and shows, etc - unlike most people think. Triple H puts a lot of energy, when he's not on TV, dealing with NXT (not that he minds, because the program really is his baby). Doing everything from meeting possible recruits to what Stephanie does with the main roster. The only thing he doesn't do is the literal scouting, but he does watch the indy matches recorded on YouTube or by his people and picks who he wants and does his research on them.

Seth can tell by the looks on their faces' (them being everyone but Kevin) that they're shocked he knows so much about what goes behind the scenes. He can understand that, to a point. Over the past year, he's portrayed his character as someone who doesn't care about anyone but him. He's never appeared to care for the Authority's jobs as long as he got what he wanted.

In reality, it's the complete opposite. They treated him like family. To Triple H, Seth really was his son.

At least, he was at first. Back when Seth could one hundred percent be loyal to him because he really wanted everything Triple H offered. Before he realized that it wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

Before he won the championship and realized that, maybe, going down this road on his own terms with people who genuinely cared about him by his side would have been a hell of a better option than the one he took.

Besides Hunter, Jamie and Joey, no one truly seemed to like him. He can't blame them really, considering he was a self centered dick.

Triple H is arguably one of he best heels in WWE history because he was _such a dick to everyone not in D Generation X_. Even his own wife he'd been rude to. Hell, he married her while she was unconscious _and_ without her consent. He was rude to basically everyone. He cheated to get the things he wanted, and to keep them, and he didn't give a shit who knew it. If that's not the definition of an asshole, then what is?

Excuse Seth if he wanted a little bit of the Cerebral Assassian to show in him.

Of course, that didn't work out, so now he's here with.... people. People who are working with him. They may or may not like him, but, whatever, it doesn't matter. They're supporting Dean and Roman, so that means they're supporting him, too, right?

 _Stop blabbing to yourself and get on with it._ Seth thinks, licking his lips.

"Basically, Triple H will be vulnerable right now because we, essentially, stole his children," Roman says, raising his eyebrows, "so he won't be thinking clearly. Stephanie, on the other hand, will be using twice the brain power to accommodate for her husband's lack of it, so she's liable to make mistakes. Mistakes that we should quickly and efficiently pounce on."

"She'll probably come up with a group of her strongest superstars. Except people like Big Show, Kane, or Brock Lesnar," Seth is barely able to suppress a shudder just thinking about the Beast Incarnate once stalking the halls of the Raw arena, looking for them, and what could happen should he find them, "to be there. What she doesn't realize is having so much power on one team, while effective at first, will prove unworthy in the end because they'll either be arguing over control or unable to make a decision on the fly that doesn't involve violence or showing off how tough they are. Which means Stephanie, Paul Heyman, or some other speaker will have to accompany them at all times and do it for them. This can cause conflict once the manager is taken out, easily allowing the wrestler the manager belongs to become distracted and looking for vengeance, which is when you should go for the kill and end the match as soon as physically possible."

"Kinda like Bray Wyatt and his family or followers," Dean inputs, brow furrowed and gaze locked onto the carpet, "they need his words to survive, they need him to tell them what to do because they don't have a mind of their own. But for Bray, they're completely disposable."

"Damn, how much time did you actually spend with the guy?" Crowe asks,his eyebrows raised.

Seth resists a pout as he thinks about the deterioration of what used to be his good friend Brodie Lee into the now distant, brainwashed Luke Harper that -

_Oh Jesus fuck._

Why didn't he think of this before?

"You know, Bray doesn't have a problem with you," Seth says, quickly, needing to force out all.of his words before he can start regretting them. This is one of the best kept secrets of the Authority and he's about to spill it all out. Let's hope he has enough air for it.

"He actually doesn't have a problem with anyone, he really does like generally all the people he talks to,and he's a decent guy. Stephanie decided to turn him into a 'I hate you since you oppose me' type of cult leader because she wanted him to fuck with people's heads and utterly destroy them from the inside out. _Our heads_ specially, because he was created to severely fuck with the Shield and that didn't stop when we imploded and it's sure as hell not going to stop since we're basically back together."

Dean rubs a hand over his face. "But would she still since you're... you're injured and all? That's like a lawsuit right there."

"His attacks don't need to be physical. The verbal and mental torment mixed with watching someone you love get beaten down is.. it's enough to make anyone lose their cool and do something rash. Rash decisions always equal mistakes, and that's bad."

"Wear ear plugs." Kevin shrugs, a tiny smirk on his face. Seth shoots him a glare.

"It's unlikely he'll be part of the team considering no one is supposed to know they're working together," The Iowan continues as if his friend hadn't spoke. Seriously? Ear plugs? Only a freaking dork would say something like that. "So he'll be a constant thorn in our side _plus_ whatever Hunter and Steph throw at us."

Finn's eyes sparkle, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm really excited."

~

**This ended up just being a filler chapter because, meh. I felt like it. I hope you all enjoyed anyways, and the next chapter will be more exciting, promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of the WWE. I still don't own the WWE, and I'm very sad about that.  
I make no money off of this. This story is completely fictional, and has never nor will ever happen. Sadly.**

**Warning: Revelation of unprotected sex, homophobia, homophobic language, possible unintentional child endangerment, poorly conducted medical stuff, big medical words. Beware.**

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter to keep you guys occupied and to make sure you don't find where I like and tear my door down. That's only happened once in this lifetime and I'd really like to make sure it doesn't happen again :)**

**Thanks for continuing to read even when I'm been nothing but a horrible person. I really appreciate it - and all of your comments have really helped, too. Keep them coming, please.**

Chapter Nine:

Stephanie narrows her eyes, running a hand through her hair. She feels flustered, her face hot with frustration.

"I don't care if he's _injured_. I just want him _gone_ from this company, from our lives, and that's why you were created, right? To destroy him - to destroy the Shield."

"But Stephanie -"

"Don't _but_ me, Bray," Stephanie hisses, "You better do what I tell you to do or you'll end up with a gimmick worse than your pathetic excuse of a human being brother." Bray adverts his eyes to the ground, holding back his rage. "You wouldn't want to end up like little ol' Bo Dallas now, would you?"

He wants so bad to yell 'Yes! Yes I do!" because, as dismal as his brother's career may be, he doesn't have to do the horrific deeds Bray does. He doesn't have to ruin people's minds for the benefit of the Authority.

He isn't treated like the creepy guy in the back of the locker room. People don't part when Bo walks down the hall. They meet his eyes and, sometimes, they match Bo's bright, glorious smile 

"No, ma'am," Bray replies, his gaze still on the ground, "I want my career, but I'm not touchin' the poor kid 'till I now he's one hundred percent healthy."

"I wouldn't want you to hurt him yet, anyways, dear. I just want you to.. mess with his mind. Make him see that his so called 'family' isn't really who they say there. Make him see things that aren't true, make them look like monsters." Stephanie commands.

 _Just like you,_ Bray thinks, but isn't brave enough to say out loud. _My mama always warned me about cruel women like you._

She put her finger under Bray's chin, and lifting his head so their eyes meet. "After our problem has been removed, then, and only then, will you finally get what you've desired for so long."

~

Dean Ambrose is, as William Regal would say, losing his bloody mind.

He. Won't. Stop. Pacing. It's driving Kevin crazy - and it's making him feel slightly nauseous, to be perfectly honest. One shouldn't be able to move that fast, even with that long of legs. He doesn't understand how Seth could even tolerate this guy for anything longer than five minutes, let alone two years.

If his friend hadn't told him to play nice, he would've punched that Lunatic a long damn time ago.

However, Kevin knows when to play by the rules and when not to. Right now is a time to listen to Seth's orders, even if he doesn't necessarily agree with them.

Seriously, who the fuck does this guy think he is? Getting all hostile when Kevin walks in the roon just because he doesn't have to greatest track record. Sure, he doesn't like basically all of the human race, and he can be a dick sometimes. But, at this moment, the only thing that matters is Seth and making sure he's safe, protecting him with everything he has.

He always has Seth's best interests at heart, and that's what really matters in the long run.

"Dean, stop pacing. You're making everyone anxious." Seth says, his velvet voice protruding he silence of the room as he and his counterparts watch Reigns go one-on-one with the Big Show.

"I can't help it, ya know that." Ambrose retorts, stopping momentarily in his mission to leave track marks on the floor to stare at his (former?) brethren. "I have to be prepared for when someone tries to attack my boy. Don't want Superman gettin' turned into chopped liver when we might actually need him."

Kevin knows that when the Shield split up, _the Shield split up_ , no matter what any of them might say. He listened to Seth talk about it enough times, saw the look of despair and regret embedded deep within his eyes. If they were truly still aligned with one another, Seth wouldn't have looked so remorseful about every decision he's made since then.

So, why the three of them are suddenly acting all buddy-buddy and using some bullshit excuse, Kevin doesn't know. Fucking sucks not knowing when you're a nosy motherfucker like he is.

But he knows when to pick his battles and when to not. Considering he's a bit of an outsider right now, he's decided to keep his mouth shut until he and Seth can tell privately.

On screen, Roman sets Big Show up for a Spear (Thank God, Kevin was getting so tired of this match) but then, he gets clobbered from behind by, none other than, Demon Kane.

"Oh, shit." Ambrose gasps, "Owens, you stay here. Everyone else, stay behind me, okay?"

The Lunatic doesn't wait for a reply, and charges off, everyone hot on his tail.

 _It's amusing_ , Kevin thinks, _that they think they can bring down the Authority with a handful of NXT stars. The notation is admirable, but the plan is not bullet proof._

"Do you want me to call Sami?" Kevin asks, turning his head to look at Seth.

The Iowan is already looking at him, "I know it might hurt considering you fucked him over.. twice now, but we could really use his help. Hell, we could use a lot of help from just about anyone."

"Maybe I could call in some of my lady friends. I know they've been dying to stand out from the pack," Kevin says, shrugging and looking back towards the TV. "Advanced warning, they're kinda cooky."

Seth snorts, releasing an angelic-sounding giggle afterwards, "I think we've all got something a little bit off upstairs if we're challenging the Authority."

On screen, Dean and the NXT stars manage to ward off Kane and the Big Show, much to Triple H's displeasure.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin asks, deciding now to be as good a time as any, "Seth, I _know_ the Shield split up last year. There was no secret plan, nor were you a spy. You're a good actor, but not _that_ good. Tell me what's actually going on. I think I at least deserve that."

Rollins sighs, nodding, "Shortly after Wrestlemania, I went to Dean and Roman and apologized. I decided it was time to start over. They said they wouldn't forgive me just yet, but they might be able to work on it. My injury just sped things up... We're still not on great terms, but we're improving... I think."

That makes zero sense to Kevin, considering Seth isn't the one to apologize unless he feels he did something wrong. If the way he used to gaze at his Championship is any indication, he doesn't regret his road to getting it one bit.

Seth is his friend, his ally, he wouldn't lie to Kevin over something that's not all that important.

"Okay," the Canadian nods, "that makes sense."

Seth flashes him that killer smile and gently nudges him.

The door flings open and Reigns stumbles in.

"Holy shit, that _so_ was not fun." Reigns groans in pain, rubbing his side.

"Stop touchin' it, ya big oaf," Ambrose scolds, "only gonna make the pain worse."

"Yeah? Well maybe those assholes should mind their own god damn business and I wouldn't be _in_ pain." Reigns hisses, "And don't call me a damn oaf. That shit ain't cool."

_"Roooolliiiiins."_

Half the room just about jumps out of their skin as Bray Wyatts's creepy, smooth voice emits from the TV speakers, sending a shiver down Kevin's spine.

"Rooolliiiins." Wyatt chants again, smiling like a serious fucking creep, "You're a disease, Rollins... a deadly infestation affecting the minds of many. And, even though you're off somewhere secluded licking your wounds, you're the only things these people seem to think about, because they don't see the lying, backstabbing, cheating, worthless garbage you are... But I do and, Seth Rollins, I can help fix that. Just come to me and I'll rid you of your disease. The disease that holds you captive to your delusions."

Wyatt chuckles, tilting his head back and letting the sound wash over him, until he settles back down. He stares at the camera with such intensity in his eyes, "After all, everything around is just an illusion. The family you think you have, the fame and the fortune you think you have, the man you think you are - it's all just a lie that the ones you love have convined you to be true.

"So, come to me Seth Rollins, and I'll help you see the truth," Wyatt smirks, "but if you won't come to me, I have ways of findin' you and your so-called 'friends', and forcin' you to see the light."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Seth sighs, brushing his hair up and out of his face. The message Wyatt had played made everyone go into panic mode, and Dean had been practically foaming at the mouth. He swore to never let Seth be alone ever again.

But Seth knows Wyatt isn't dangerous. He knows Wyatt is just following Stephanie McMahon's orders to send mass paranoia rippling through their group.

When it comes down to it, Bray isn't going to hurt him. He'll threaten to, but his bark is worse than his nonexistent bite.

Seth isn't all too fond of Bray - nor was he fond of Husky Harris back in FCW - but he knows that Wyatt has been giving a mission to accomplish, and Stephanie will be relentless until she gets at least some progress.

So, why not make it seem like their forces are not as strong as they would like to think? Why not make himself vulnerable for Wyatts's "attack"?

After all, getting some fresh air mixed with a little peace and quiet sounds just fine to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

Seth doesn't even jump at the sound of Wyatts's voice from behind him, just turns around and stares at the man.

"Listen, bud. As of right now, you're not our enemy. So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave us alone before we have to take you out," Seth warns, "All casualties will be accepting on the road to redemption, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be one of them."

"That's where you're incorrect, my two toned friend," Wyatt chuckles softly to himself, "I will not be a casualty in your path because you will, eventually, see the error in your ways and seek my guidance and acceptance rather than my destruction. It always happens. Just ask your so-called brother Dean Ambrose how he came crawling to me for help ridding his mind of the anger and darkness _you_ cloaked over his mind and his soul."

Dean Ambrose doesn't crawl to anybody, but that's not what's bothering Seth.

"Why did you say 'so-called' again?" The Iowan questions, "The people I'm working with are my friends, just as Dean and Roman are my brothers."

The Eater of Worlds shakes his head solemnly, "My, my, my. You really have been fooled, haven't you? They're using you to get what you want, then they'll toss you to the abuse just as you did them. It's a repetitious cycle that only has one end. This time, Seth Rollins, you will end up on the bottom of you don't side with me."

"The fuck you think you're doin' here?" Roman asks, startling Seth. He brushes past his brother and gets in Wyatts's face.

"Look, our Lord and savior has come to us. Shall I pray at your feet, or do I run in terror?"

"Listen, you fuckin' weirdo," Roman growls, "Your quarrel is with me. You touch a hair on this kid's pretty little head and you will be a part of the cement."

"Oh Roman, Roman, Roman...you live the greatest lie of all. This poisonous dream that you hold for yourself are a parasite in your brain. You have been blinded by justice... and the blind can't lead when they dead."

Reigns pushes Wyatt, causing him to stumble back a few feet, "I'm not blind because I can see past your little tricks, Bray. Let's go Seth." The Samoan puts a hand on his shoulder, and gently nudges him towards the door he just came out of.

"I can see past yours just as well - especially _yours_ , Seth Rollins."

Seth risks a glance back just to see that the Eater of Worlds is gone, in his place a whirlpool of dust.

It sends a shiver up his spine, but he knows it's all just for show. In reality, Bray is just doing what he needs to make Stephanie happy.

_Maybe the Wyatts aren't actually our enemy._

~

The whole Wyatt situation makes them all uncomfortable, because they all know that Bray Wyatt isn't all there upstairs.

For Dean, it's more than just knowing that Wyatt is a little looney. He knows what the man is capable of, and it isn't pretty.

He's slightly petrified of what Bray would do to Seth if the man got his hands on the Iowan. Dean remembers what being under his spell was like when Wyatt kidnapped him, and all the verbal tormenting before that. He doesn't want Seth - or anyone, really - to ever go through that.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks hesitantly as they watch TV late into the night. They have to drive tomorrow to the next location, but only Roman was actually tired enough to fall asleep, so he'll probably end up chauffeuring them around.

"Yeah," Seth replies, raising his eyebrows, "Why would I be?"

"'Cause of the Wyatt thing," Dean says and looks down, picking at a loose string on his pants, "He's a big, terrifying dude, ya know? I'm sure in your state it must have been even more scary."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you sounded like you gave a shit about my wellbeing for reasons other than the fact that I'm carrying your child."

"What if I told you that you should know better?" Dean mumbles, finally looking up into Seth's eyes. The shock and surprise shine through those his brown orbs, "What if I told you that I do care about your wellbein'?"

Seth gulps, looking down at his lap. Nervously, he bites his bottom lip. His face shows how deep in thought he is. "I.. I would say I had a hard time believing that considering how much of a piece of shit I am, and the way I've treated you over the past year."

"That doesn't mean I stopped carin' about you," The Cincinnati native runs a hand through his brown locks, sighing to himself, "I normally don't do that with people who fuck me over, but I've never had the opportunity to literally fuck 'em, so consider yourself special."

Seth snorts, shaking his head, "You should get some sleep."

"'M not tired."

With a sigh, he turns the TV off. Grabbing Dean's hand, the mostly-black haired man guides him over to the cheap, hotel bed and they both lay down under the covers. Dean wraps his arms around the younger's waist, his head laying on Seth's shoulder. Tentatively, Seth places his arms on the brunette's shoulders.

Within minutes, they're both experiencing the best sleep they've had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently joined a Wrestling RP on Tumblr that is quite literally the best thing I've ever experienced. All wrestling fans with a Tumblr account should be on it. Hit me up in the comments or on my Tumblr if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any music for me or are a kind soul and made some artwork, or if you wanna chat or you just want updates/possible sneak peaks, follow me on tumblr!  
> teamambrollins23.tumblr.com


End file.
